


Работа над ошибками, или Из Тупика

by Miriamel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriamel/pseuds/Miriamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Старый-старый фик про уползание Снейпа и Люпина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Работа над ошибками, или Из Тупика

Летом луна всходит поздно.

Пока над Астрономической Башней полыхали красные и зеленые сполохи, пока великаны крошили камень, домовые эльфы шествовали из кухни, а рыжий юноша, не веря, смотрел в мертвое лицо брата, небо оставалось чистым и черным. Не было ни облака, а звезды исчезли, заглушенные более ярким светом.

Когда же все закончилось, появилась луна. В ее свете тела посередине Большого Зала казались нереальными, прозрачными и больше напоминали привидений.

Волшебники были слишком заняты: они бестолково носились по замку и вокруг, ища родственников и друзей, помогая раненым или стремясь отыскать укрытие. Во всеобщем хаосе не трудно было затеряться — трудно было не потеряться. Поэтому на серую тень не обратили внимание. Еще один призрак... а в паре метров заходится от рыданий маленький мальчик, пряча лицо в синий шарф.

Тела же и вовсе никто не считал.

Волк бежал без оглядки, задыхаясь, кашляя и подволакивая лапы — но подальше от смерти. Она не хотела отпускать, наседала сзади, просачивалась под шерсть и летела следом, не давая вычихнуть себя из горящих легких. Чужая смерть, не своя. Своя оказалась слабее, чем луна и волк. Вместе они победили ее, — для того, наверное, чтобы мчаться теперь прочь и позволить человеку, спрятавшемуся за волчьей спиной, думать только о влажной земле и пении ночных птиц.

Запахи не отступали, но постепенно сменялись. За смертью пришел страх, куда менее терпкий, ведь страх не оставляет после себя страшных следов. Во влажные ноздри входили запахи десятков людей... что сделали они с милым лесом!..

Волк снова выбежал к замку, с подветренной стороны, куда ветер приносил дух Запретного Леса, не оскверненный людскими войнами.

А что сделали они с памятью? Взвыв от ужаса, волк с трудом ускользнул от толстой ветки, нацелившейся переломить ему хребет. Человек робко выглянул из-за лохматого плеча и велел волку наступить на выступ у основания ствола и скатиться вниз, в начало длинного хода — скатиться затем, чтобы заскулить и съежиться от ударившего в морду губительного аромата.

Нос псовых выгодно — или наоборот? — отличается от носа человека: каким бы сильным ни был основной запах, он не помешает почувствовать одну-две молекулы другого вещества.

Волк упирался и мотал головой, но человек вел его вперед, подгоняя и не разрешая остановиться, потому что сквозь смрад, которому не удавалось найти названия, пробивался теплый дух другого человека. А уши не различали дыхание, даже когда волк остановился на пороге комнаты.

Вздохнув, он плечом толкнул дверь и остановился в двух шагах от поверженного школьного врага.

Он почти не дышал, но был еще теплым. Сердце билось. Волк остановился рядом и потерял счет времени. Отравленная лужа на полу начала разлагаться, от вони волк дрожал и поскуливал. Он только не давал себе потерять сознание, а слушал дыхание. Оно становилось все тише, пришлось прилечь рядом и положить голову на грудь, чтобы все еще слышать его. Сердце стучало неровно, биение замедлялось.

А человек уже знал, что надо сделать. И желал только одного: умереть прямо сейчас, чтобы прекратить пытку. Решение было принято, оставалось немного: определить, когда же. И вот это-то... Волк застонал и лизнул засохшую коркой мантию. Язык защипало. Может быть, он сдохнет?

Но нет, даже голова не закружилась. Наверное, яд разлагается на воздухе... или усваивается только через кровь.

А яд оборотня?

Человек не помнил. За столько лет ни разу не удосужился... Понятие «укус», всю жизнь казавшееся ясным и не допускающим двоякого толкования, неожиданно наполнилось множеством смыслов. Прихватить зубами, не повредив кожу... стиснуть покрепче... прокусить тело... вскрыть зубами закрывшуюся рану... лизнуть там...

Дыхание поверхностное. Стук сердца уже не слышен.

Сколько же крови он потерял? Какую потерю сможет пережить? Если в организме не останется крови, то и превращение в оборотня не заставит регенерировать. Медлить нельзя.

Волк лизал покрытую бурым налетом шею до тех пор, пока не ощутил на языке вкус свежей крови. Мерзкий вкус, неправильный. Горькая полынь… асфодель… Улетая в другое измерение, человек успел подумать: «Все-таки на воздухе распадается», — и еще: «Неужели конец», — и растянул губы, забыв, что на волчьей морде это называется оскалом, а не улыбкой. 

 

— ...то подай какой-нибудь сигнал.

Люпин лежал на спине, на низкой подушке, и оттого казалось, что он проваливается куда-то назад, в неизвестность. Вело, подташнивало.

— Повторяю еще раз. Если ты очнулся, то дай знать.

Постарался приоткрыть глаза, но это оказалось не так просто: ресницы склеились, а сил их разлепить не хватало.

— Я заметил, что у тебя дрожат глаза, так что можешь больше не стараться. Лежи спокойно, я сказал.

Нет, это неправильно. Стараться надо. Откуда-то возникла убежденность, что во внешнем мире есть что-то такое, на что стоит смотреть.

Скрипнула кровать, Люпин почувствовал, что с нее встали. Удаляющиеся шаги, захлопнувшаяся дверь.

А если пошевелиться?

Рассчитать усилия было трудно. В результате Люпин взмахнул рукой так, что чуть не заехал себе по носу, испуганно замер и сам не заметил, как заснул.

Оказалось, что открывать глаза не то чтобы не стоило вообще, скорее, не стоило тех усилий, которые он прилагал вчера... в свое предыдущее пробуждение. Комната, в которой он лежал, была запущенной и неуютной, с паутиной под потолком и дешевой пыльной мебелью, освещенной пасмурным светом, который падал через грязное окно. Кровать, продавленная и скрипучая, стояла напротив притворенной двери, и Люпину не пришлось вертеть тяжелой головой, чтобы оглядеться и понять, что он один.

Хотелось пить. Скосив глаза, он обнаружил на тумбочке — как в больнице, стоявшей у изголовья, — бутылку минеральной воды и стакан. Трудно было прицелиться и взять ее так, чтобы не уронить, трудно отвинтить крышку трясущимися руками, трудно поднести ко рту и не расплескать, — но он справился. Поглощенный манипуляциями, Люпин не обращал внимание ни на что, кроме воды, поэтому вздрогнул, когда раздалось неожиданное:

— Кажется, я не ошибусь, если предположу, что твое самочувствие улучшилось?

Снейп стоял на пороге, прислонившись к стене и едва заметно улыбаясь половиной лица.

Чтобы не попасть в глупое положение, Люпин сперва прокашлялся, потом издал тихое «Э-э», чтобы провести тест голосовых связок, и только тогда ответил:

— Твоими стараниями.

— Моими, моими. Не бросать же было тебя подыхать в этой омерзительной хижине.

Кто-кто, а Люпин прекрасно понимал, насколько это невозможно.

— Хотя... тебе бы это было все равно как умереть в своей постели. Похоже, я сглупил.

Обижаться на Снейпа всегда было бессмысленно, смеяться не позволяло самочувствие, поэтому Люпин просто перевел разговор в другое русло:

— Северус. Расскажи лучше, где я, зачем и когда.

Тот хмыкнул.

— В доме моего драгоценнейшего папеньки. Как видишь, покойник не особенно процветал, так что если ты успел привыкнуть к роскошному дому своего почившего приятеля, то тебе не понравится.

— Не волнуйся, долго я здесь оставаться не намерен.

— Надеюсь, — кивнул Снейп и шагнул вперед. Он запустил руку под мантию — даже в собственном доме носил, черную, застегнутую под горло — и извлек на свет колбу, запечатанную фольгой. Плеснув в стакан минералки, он добавил из колбы бесцветной жидкости и молча протянул Люпину. Тот послушно выпил, приготовившись скривиться, но его ожидания не были оправданы: вкус у незнакомого зелья отсутствовал так же, как и цвет.

Не добавив ничего, Снейп развернулся и вышел, даже не спросив, не надо ли Люпину чего-нибудь еще.

Но на этот счет он не думал. Его больше занимала рефлексия по тому поводу, что он оставил без ответа очередной пренебрежительный выпад в адрес Сириуса. После нескольких вялых попыток найти себе убедительное оправдание Люпин остановился на том, что еще слишком болен, чтобы огрызаться, и находится и слишком зависимом положении.

Раз за разом он проговаривал про себя эти две причины, склоняя их на разные лады и все больше погрязая в ненависти к себе, — когда вдруг почувствовал неожиданное и сильнейшее желание посетить туалет.

Сжав кулаки, Люпин постарался успокоиться и выбрать наименее неблагоприятный выход. Палочки тут нет. Искать туалет в незнакомым доме в теперешнем состоянии невозможно. Кричать Снейпа, а потом рассказывать о проблеме — было унизительно. Но имелась ли альтернатива? Люпин скривился, подумав о том, что Снейп мог его и не услышать.

Люпин лежал на спине, оттягивая момент, и никак не мог решиться.

Бегали мысли. Вспомнилось, что так и не был получен ответ на вопрос, сколько же времени Люпин здесь валяется. Впрочем, очевидно, что не так уж и мало, судя по симптомам. А это значит...

Превозмогая головокружение, Люпин вцепился в кровать и медленно, в каждый момент времени стараясь находиться в устойчивом положении, свесился вниз и заглянул под кровать. Так и есть: больничная утка. Обрадованный Люпин едва не упал, когда неосторожно отпустил руку. Но в конце концов с делом было покончено, и он, спрятав утку обратно, откинулся на подушках. От усилий стало жарко, спину покрыла испарина, во рту пересохло.

Это действие зелья, — так решил Люпин. Зелья, выводящего из организма яд, который был связан другим зельем, данным сразу после отравления. Совершенно нормальный, даже классический способ лечения. Снейп вполне мог поставить в известность, но не счел необходимым. Это тоже совершенно нормально.

— Итак, вернемся к нашему разговору.

Снейп, снова незаметно, появился на пороге, пронесся мимо кровати и устроился теперь у окна, опершись о подоконник.

— Эванеско, — бросил он, направив палочку под кровать. — Ты спрашивал про «когда» и «зачем». Прошло три недели с битвы у Хогвартса. Да, — ответил он на вскрик Люпина, — отравился ты сильно, так что благодари судьбу, что я оказался в хорошем настроении и решил, что без дохлого оборотня мир пока обойдется. Кстати, если ты, по обыкновению, забыл, то напоминаю: с сегодняшнего дня тебе полагается волчье противоядие. Вот и первая порция.

Оставив Люпина наедине со стаканом мерзкой жидкости, который Снейп жестом фокусника вытащил из-за пазухи, он удалился. Почему он всегда убегает так неожиданно?

Зажав нос, Люпин проглотил зелье и задумался. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что ему оказали такую милость и снабдили противоядием. Во-первых, вряд ли бы Снейпу захотелось подвергать свой дом разрушениям, которые неизбежно появились бы после перекидывания. Во-вторых, раз уж зельевар все равно готовил это противоядие для себя, то почему бы не сварить в два раза больше? Был еще и третий довод, призрачный, маловероятный, но для чистоты рассуждений не стоило отбрасывать и его: Снейп мог не иметь ничего против того, чтобы сделать что-то хорошее человеку, спасшему его жизнь.

Люпин заснул с легкой полуулыбкой, а проснулся опять от брюзгливого ворчания. Спросонья он уловил только недовольство в том смысле, что выздоровление может затянуться еще больше, если принимать зелья нерегулярно.

Приняв все, что требуется, Люпин наконец проснулся и понял, что чувствует себя значительно лучше.

— Расскажи, где в этом доме уборная.

— Первый этаж, по лестнице и направо, — скучно ответил Снейп. Он не выказал никаких эмоций по поводу того, что его пациент собирается вставать.

Зелье подействовало ровно через тот же срок, как и накануне. Люпин двигался медленно, держась за стенки и перила. Он был в одних трусах и босиком, потому что не нашел одежду, и в очередной раз не обиделся было на Снейпа, но понял, что в доме достаточно тепло и ничего больше ему на самом деле и не требуется.

Люпин умылся. Возвращаться наверх не хотелось. Голова кружилась намного меньше, чем он опасался, и неожиданно подумалось, что он ничего не ел с обеда перед полнолунием.

…Они с Тонкс жевали картошку и запивали молоком. Тедди в тот день особенно капризничал и согласился спать только у мамы на коленях, поэтому ей пришлось есть одной рукой, второй придерживая сына. Обед так и не был закончен.

Смотреть на себя в зеркало Люпин не стал. Он попробовал заставить себя не думать о Тонкс, но это ему не удалось. Он вспомнил улыбку на похолодевшем лице и тяжелый, вселяющий ужас смрад смерти. По спине пробежали мурашки, на лице выступил пот. Люпин вцепился в холодные края раковины, глубоко дыша, чтобы прогнать воспоминания о том запахе.

Поташнивало. Чтобы избавиться от наваждения, он подумал о Тедди. Как когда-то, в единственное полнолуние, когда они были втроем, протопал к колыбельке, царапая когтями по дощатому полу, ткнулся в теплое тельце и прикрыл глаза.

Тошнота послушно ушла, сменившись звериным голодом.

Кухню Люпин нашел самостоятельно.

— А ты дольше, чем я рассчитывал. Заблудился?

На столе стояло два прибора. Появилось мясо, на время Люпин забыл обо всем и старался только выглядеть поприличнее.

— Ваш бокал, сударь, — и на десерт — волчье противоядие. А как же иначе? Снейп хитер, любуется, как Люпин давится этой гадостью... а сам-то, должно быть, выпил все перед едой, чтобы потом не портить себе впечатление. — На, заешь, — Снейп положил на тарелку последний кусок мяса, и Люпин даже помедлил, прежде чем приняться за него, изумленный такой заботой.

От обильной пищи голова слегка закружилась. Люпин запоздало вспомнил, что вообще-то после длительного голодания категорически не рекомендуется наедаться, а тем более такой пищей. Но в желудке было приятно, и Люпин решил, что Снейп, в конце концов, знает, что делает. Еще бы ему самому знать, что же он делает...

— Люпин, если ты забыл, напоминаю: твое спальное место — наверху.

— Рысью — марш, да?

— Если не ошибаюсь, волки предпочитают трусцу.

— Тогда я потрусил.

На следующий день были завтрак, обед и ужин, в промежутках — полудрема, а на четвертый Люпин потребовал мантию.

— Что, в трусах ходить уже никак?

— Сам-то предпочитаешь мантию. Мне неуютно.

— Ну держи тогда.

Снейп лениво махнул палочкой, и старенькая мантия Люпина, так же как и летние ботинки, вернулись к хозяину — чистые, словно не в них Люпина убивали.

Достойным ответом на все было бы дождаться, пока Снейп оставит Люпина одного, и молча уйти из этого дома, не сказав ни слова, не написав ни строчки. Снейп бы оценил. Но на то Люпин и не был Снейпом, что мог только думать о таком плане. Выполнить его... ну да, кишка тонка. И признаться в этом себе было нисколько не стыдно.

У Люпина давно сложились интересные отношения с совестью. Устроившись в кресле и закинув ногу на ногу, он зажмурился и принялся вспоминать все перипетии их романа.

Роман был что надо: страстный, кипучий, с попеременным доминированием и регулярно появляющимся чувством отчаяния. Она то возвращалась к любимому и брала бразды правления в свои руки, то надолго покидала его с тем, чтобы вновь объявиться в самый неподходящий момент. Иногда трудно было понять, где она находится, так хорошо она могла притаиться. Вот, например, сейчас. Люпин не мог понять, то ли совесть отправилась в очередной загул, то ли не находит ничего предосудительного в том, что ее возлюбленный мило общается с врагом и предателем. Правда, вражда и предательство не доказаны до сих пор, но Люпин-то знал, что вовсе не поэтому не устраивает покушений или на худой конец не пытается много и громко обвинять.

Размышления прервало… ну да, появление Снейпа. Люпин даже не стал открывать глаза, а молча протянул руку:

— Давай свое зелье.

Снейп молча вложил бокал. Выпив, Люпин сумел сохранить спокойное выражение лица.

— Ты выписываешь Пророк?

— Ты выздоровел и неожиданно заинтересовался политикой. Что же, весьма похвально, — он помолчал, дожидаясь повторения вопроса, но Люпин не стал подыгрывать. — Я выписывал Пророк, но сейчас отказался от этой услуги. Интересно, догадаешься ли ты, почему?

— Отчего же не догадаться. Ты же при любом раскладе в бегах, времена Вольдеморта прошли, и ты боишься, что тебя выследят по сове.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь произнесу эти слова, но: пять баллов Гриффиндору.

— Эти слова да года полтора назад — и моему изумлению не было бы предела. А сейчас…

— Полтора года назад я бы не доставил тебе этого удовольствия.

Снейп присел на диван: в комнате было всего одно кресло.

— И меня ты не выпустишь ровно по той же причине. Ведь где гарантия, что я не разнесу по миру твою тайну?

— Люпин? Я тебя не узнаю. Откуда в тебе проблески интеллекта?

— Не иначе твое присутствие повлияло.

— Плохо объяснил. Влияло бы мое присутствие — у меня на зельеварении не было бы таких тупиц.

— Хорошо объяснил. На уроках учеников много, твое влияние распределяется на всех равномерно, и в итоге каждому достается не так много. А тут вся благодать — на меня одного. Как не поумнеть?

— А раз поумнел и так хорошо мне все обосновал, то не питаешь никаких иллюзий касательно того, где проведешь ближайшее время.

— Разумеется. Мне бы только хотелось прояснить один момент: конкретизируй понятие «ближайшее время».

— Хороший вопрос, — кивнул Снейп. — Это зависит от ряда факторов, которые мне бы не хотелось озвучивать. В качестве примерной оценки могу назвать, допустим, такой промежуток времени, как месяц. Это примерная оценка, которую я буду корректировать в зависимости от обстоятельств.

— Которые ты отказываешься мне называть. Ну что же. Раз я у тебя на правах гостя, то изволь меня развлекать.

— Какой интересный вывод. На правах гостя. А почему не пленника?

— Где же мои кандалы?

Снейп ответственно подошел к делу развлечения Люпина. Можно сказать, с фантазией.

— Смотри, где бы ты провел полнолуние, если бы не очухался как раз вовремя, чтобы начать принимать волчье противоядие.

Лестница не заканчивалась первым этажом, а вела вниз. Дверь была массивная, обитая железом, с огромным замком. Стены вокруг нее — белого кирпича, неоштукатуренные. Так и веяло добротностью, основательностью и ужасом — давним, из детства, когда еще не было ни Хогвартса, ни друзей, ни даже Визжащей хижины — а был земляной подвал с тяжелым люком, который он кровянил разодранными деснами и об который срывал когти.

— Смотри внимательно, какой крепкий запор и как хороша каменная кладка. Я был бы в полной безопасности, даже если бы ты не выпил ни одной порции зелья. А теперь давай заглянем внутрь.

Подвал был просторнее, чем тот, в котором прятался волчонок-Люпин… но ведь и сам он вырос с тех пор. Матерому волку было бы здесь так же тесно. Люпин знал, как перебирал бы лапами, закапываясь все глубже в сырой спрессованный песок, забивая ноздри и глаза. Как бросался бы грудью на дверь… тут даже ручка есть, с внутренней стороны. На первый взгляд нужная, невинная вещь. Если не знать, что потом несколько дней будешь выкашливать из горла остатки кровавых ошметков, то и не обратишь внимания. Такой же мелочью кажутся загнутые снизу листы металла. Это не опасно, что вы, кому придет в голову там их трогать.

— Ну, что скажешь, Люпин, удержал бы тебя мой подвал?

— Удержал бы, Северус, удержал.

…И вой. Сначала — рычание, скулеж, визги, а под конец, когда не останется ни на что сил — хриплый вой.

— Эй, ты чего?

Нет, нет, нет, только не терять сознание, только не здесь, только не очнуться потом в подвале без окон, только подальше…

Путь наверх Люпин почти и не запомнил. Отложилось только, как он врезался в стенки, а над ухом вполголоса ругались и сначала пытались ловить, а потом взяли за плечи и больше не пускали, не разрешая шататься. Но это было не нужно, этих стен Люпин не боялся, хоть раз за разом падай в них лицом — все равно не страшно. Люпин боялся не этих стен…

Снейп молчал. Он отпустил Люпина только после того, как довел до кресла и усадил. Не глядя на него, прошел к шкафу, достал огневиски, стакан и заставил Люпина выпить.

Тот вел себя тихо и скромно. Наблюдая за колебаниями жидкости в такт дрожанию рук, он старался раствориться в визуальных ощущения. В прозрачных капельках отражалась комната, играла и бликовала, вытягивалась на стенках и сжималась у дна. В преломленном свете пальцы казались чужими. Правильно, пусть такими и будут, пусть все тело станет чужим, может быть тогда…

Ха! Разве от этого отвлечешься? Люпин, задержав дыхание, проглотил виски и зажмурился. Если нельзя отвлечься — страх надо перегореть, пропуская его через себя раз за разом, пока не замылится и не станет лишь досадной помехой.

Представлять — шаг за шагом, не вспоминая, что было и что будет. Один миг. Один миг, каким бы он ни был, пережить можно.

Итак — очнуться на день позже. Зелье принимать бесполезно. Черт возьми, да время до полнолуния пройдет лучше — без этой мерзкой клейкой жидкости. Хотя… нет, что это он. Время прошло бы ужасно. Снейп не ограничился бы невинными в общем-то и дежурными подколками. Нет, он превратил бы жизнь пленника в ад.

То есть, выяснили: до полнолуния пришлось бы терпеть выходки Снейпа. Это ничего, это можно. Не привыкать.

А дальше… Стоп. Дышать ровно, расслабить лоб. Не забывать, что в будущее заглядывать нельзя.

Спуститься вниз. Уже делал это, только что. Ничего сверхъестественного. Открыть дверь. Зайти внутрь. Раздеться. Отдать одежду. Смотреть, как закроется дверь. Слушать, как щелкнет замок.

Ждать.

Люпин сжал губы и задержал дыхание, пока думал о том, что наступит, когда взойдет луна. Дернулись желваки, морщина меж бровей обозначилась ярче. Раздувались ноздри, как будто он уже вдыхал запах затхлого песка и влажного железа. Дернулись пальцы, как будто выскребали кирпичную кладку.

А утром — ломота в теле… наверное, сильнее, он ведь уже не молод, чтобы просыпаться на мокрой земле.

И ждать, когда за ним придут. Снейп придет. Губы чуть расслабились и шевельнулись в намеке на улыбку. Такой скрытный, замкнутый, загадочный… не подпускающий никого… и все же того, что видел и помнил Люпин, было достаточно, чтобы даже не сомневаться: эта сволочь придет сразу после захода луны. Швырнет мантию, начнет пространно ставить в известность о своем взгляде на происходящее и не остановится, пока Люпин не доберется до подушки и не уснет, а до этого успеет впихнуть в него много разных зелий и…

Вот оно. Люпин обмяк в кресле. Вот! Ответ. Вопрос был поставлен давно, а ответ пришел только сейчас. «Я верю профессору Снейпу», авада кедавра на Астрономической Башне, страшное наказание для компании, похитившей меч. Нет, чтобы добраться до разгадки, не нужно обладать ни выдающимся интеллектом, ни особенными источниками информации; достаточно желания узнать разгадку.

Так просто.

…И страшное закончится. Только разбитость и больная голова… но это лечится сном.

Сердце стало успокаиваться. Вот и все. Вот и весь ужас. Разве он стоит того, чтобы из-за него терять власть над собой? Нет, и сам это видишь. А чтобы увидеть более отчетливо, надо проиграть еще, для закрепления. Пройти снова все переживания. И так раз за разом, пока…

— А за тобой интересно наблюдать, — голос Снейпа был тихим и бесстрастным. — Твое лицо постепенно бледнело и каменело, задергался внутренний уголок правой брови, ты дышал все чаще и более поверхностно, пока резко не вдохнул и не замер на несколько мгновений. У тебя расслабились мышцы лица, задышал глубоко и свободно и почти улыбнулся. Мне страшно представить, что же за душевную работу ты совершил, если даже ее отголоски были столь занимательны.

— Напиши исследование, прославишься. Может, даже Мерлина получишь наконец, — буркнул в ответ Люпин и пошел к себе.

На пороге его окликнули:

— Стой.

Но он не остановился. 

 

Утро следующего дня началось не самым приятным образом: стоило открыть глаза, как в тот же миг в памяти всплыло: полнолуние сегодня.

Чтобы не дать себе возможности думать на эту тему — а что тут еще после вчерашнего обдумаешь? — Люпин перед завтраком все искал себе маленькие дела: навел порядок в комнате; открыл окно и убедился, что защитное заклинание Снейпа действует и наружу невозможно высунуть даже руку; обдумал, где бы ему хотелось перекидываться и как обосновать Снейпу свой выбор; разобрал одежду и починил очередной расползающийся шов на мантии. Время обмануть удалось, оно текло не так медленно, как он боялся.

Люпин понял не сразу, что странного было в завтраке. Та же серая кухня, тот же замызганный стол. Даже еда не отличалась большим разнообразием.

Тишина.

Интересно, сможет ли он объяснить Снейпу — так, чтобы тот понял, — что именно сегодня он с гораздо большим удовольствием поддержал бы обычную пикировку? Или Снейп знает это, и специально…

— Ты уже думал над тем, где будешь сидеть, когда превратишься в волка?

Вот так вот.

— Думал, думал. Остаться в той же комнате, где я сплю, ты ведь не разрешишь?

— Нет, разумеется, я запру тебя в подвал. Ведь я так не уверен в действенности своего зелья.

— Что?! То есть… ты хочешь сказать, что?..

— Люпин, тебя это так шокирует?

Люпин не знал, шокирует ли его тот факт, что Снейп не стал выгонять его на полнолуние из обжитой комнаты. Более того, он даже не знал, был ли этому рад. Мерлин бы побрал этого слизеринца, ну почему с ним никогда ничего не бывает ясно? Мало и без него раздумий. Теперь ломай голову, то ли забота выражена так снисходительно, то ли швырнули в лицо подачку. Со Снейпа станется и то, и то.

— Что задумался?

— О, извини. Я же еще не высказал тебе слова благодарности. Мне приступить?

— Сделай милость, сдержи порыв. Если так не терпится продемонстрировать свою признательность, лучше помоги навести порядок.

— Порядок? — Люпин огляделся. Кухня была довольно запущенной, но явно не требовала капитальных мер.

— Ты еще не видел те комнаты, которые я имею в виду.

Предупрежденный Люпин никак не отреагировал на хаос, царящий в двух комнатах на втором этаже, которые он считал нежилыми, проходя прежде мимо них.

— Я правильно понимаю, что здесь похозяйничали то ли пожиратели, то ли фениксы?

— И те, и другие. Сначала птички, а пожирателям уже не так много осталось.

— Все-таки и наши тоже… Я не знал об этой операции.

Снейп пожал плечами и снял мантию, чтобы не извозить ее в пыли. Под ней оказались водолазка, плотным кольцом охватывающая горло, и брюки. Люпин убедил себя не углубляться в размышления на тему, действительно ли Снейп даже в самую жару надевает под мантию штаны… и не вспоминать почему.

— Да ради Мерлина. Странно, что они не сровняли мой дом с землей, с них бы сталось… по горячим-то следам.

— После… смерти Дамблдора.

— Да.

Снейп достал из кармана палочку и положил ее на столик у двери.

— Я не уверен, что меня не засекут, если я стану колдовать. Так что, увы, только руки, — не откладывая дела в долгий ящик, Снейп двинулся к разбитому окну.

Люпин решил, что если смотреть на Снейпа со спины и не обращать внимание на сальность волос, то он выглядел… скорее выглядел, чем нет: стройный, стремительный и легкий в движениях. Прежде это скрадывалось мантией. Во взмахах черной ткани была, пожалуй, своя прелесть. Но настораживающая.

— Тебе, Люпин, требуется особое приглашение?

— Я уже начинаю.

Как же неудачно получилось, что Снейп заправил водолазку в штаны: если бы не это, то, что волновало четыре и двадцать лет назад, не всплыло бы в памяти.

Но что такое сомнительные красоты профессора по сравнению с годами вырабатываемой сдержанностью? Отвлечь себя оказалось просто. Достаточно было аккуратно избегать возможных прикосновений и весь день думать преимущественно о том, как три года назад, тоже летом, Гарри, Гермиона и Рон драили дом на Гриммолд-плейс. Воспоминание было неприятное во всех отношениях: и место ассоциировалось только с грустным, и ребят было жалко: слишком грубо заглушили их чистый юношеский порыв помочь.

Обед состоялся, но впопыхах; Снейп гонял Люпина не хуже, чем студентов на отработке. Тот, правда, не обижался. Ему скорее было забавно, после всех ужасов, и он только отворачивался, чтобы не светиться улыбкой и не раздражать Снейпа.

— Думаю, в первом приближении можно счесть уборку законченной, — изволил признать Снейп поздно вечером, критически оглядев комнату. — Да и луна скоро взойдет, а ты еще не выпил свое противоядие. Пойдем.

На душе стало мутно. Из комнаты, освещенной электрическим светом, небо казалось чернильным. Люпин сидел лицом к окну и Снейпу и глядел мимо него вместо того, чтобы поужинать. Чтобы не отклоняться от шаблона ежедневного поведения, надо было поесть… заставить себя поесть… сделать вид, что поел… заставить себя сделать вид, что поел…

— Люпин, если ты не голодный, то вполне можешь сказать об этом прямо. Ты находишься не на светском рауте.

Когда-то очень давно Лили рассказывала о достижениях маггловской науки психологии. В компании Джеймса и Сириуса одну тему невозможно было обмусоливать долго, поэтому Люпин узнал только о нескольких сугубо практических выводах. Один из них — большинству людей нравится, когда их называют по имени. Поэтому если хочешь добиться расположения, не стесняйся пользоваться обращениями. Жалко, не догадался спросить тогда, верно ли то же для фамилий. Постоянное «Люпин» не то чтобы грело душу, но каждый раз оказывалось безусловно приятнее своего отсутствия. Интересно было бы понять, естественная ли это реакция или играют роль другие факторы.

— Хорошо, Северус. Тогда дай мне зелье, и я пойду.

— У тебя еще есть полтора часа, — Люпин поднял голову и с удивлением отметил спокойное и внимательное выражение лица Снейпа. — Ты же вряд ли большой любитель одиночества?

— Не думал, что по мне это так заметно.

— Не то что заметно, — Снейп отставил тарелку, облокотился о стол, положил подбородок на руки и подался вперед. — Я кое-что понимаю в этом деле, поэтому могу делать выводы даже из ограниченного количества внешних проявлений. Кроме того, я знаю о твоем оборотничестве и об отношении к нему социума.

— И из этого ты делаешь однозначный вывод?

— Мерлин с тобой, Люпин. Всего лишь предположение, вероятность которого оцениваю довольно высоко.

Сердце билось гулко и редко. Удары отдавались между ключиц, усиливая тошноту. Каждый раз. Почему каждый раз оно так? Ведь…

— Люпин. Во всех книгах по темным созданиям сказано, что до появления луны по человеку нельзя сказать, является ли он вервольфом. В том числе, приближение полнолуния никак не сказывается на самочувствии.

— Я знаю.

Пульсировало в ушах, кровь шумно продиралась по сосудам, заглушая остальные звуки.

— Так что все твои страдания — это проблемы психологического свойства и, следовательно, поддаются корректировке.

— Я знаю.

Комната потемнела и отодвинулась, казалось, что смотришь на нее сквозь стекло, которое хоть и пропускает формы и краски, но не дает появиться эффекту присутствия.

— Тебе не обязательно забиваться в угол.

— Я знаю. Пожалуйста, Северус, дай мне зелье.

Снейп покачал головой, но все-таки встал и отправился из кухни. Казалось, его не было так долго. Люпин привалился плечом и щекой к стене и закрыл глаза, но тут же открыл их снова, так как окружающее завертелось вокруг него.

— Я добавил успокоительное, — появился Снейп, вручил бокал и отошел к окну.

Руки дрожали, но Люпин не расплескал ни капли. Задержать дыхание, зажмуриться, одним махом проглотить — и вновь попробовать заставить себя успокоиться. Как и всегда.

Но на этот раз получилось. Правильно: как сквозь пелену Люпин вспомнил слова об успокоительном. О нет. Тебя приходится отпаивать, словно впечатлительную барышню. Это позор. Без права на реабилитацию.

— Кажется, я понял, — Люпин нашел в себе силы не молчать. — Ты не научился делать волчье противоядие менее противным. Пока его пил только я, это тебя не задевало. Но теперь, если ты выпьешь его при мне и поморщишься, то продемонстрируешь, что у тебя есть проблема, с которой ты не можешь справиться.

— Что? — Снейп отошел от окна. Его лицо пока еще было задумчивым и слегка мечтательным. — О чем ты? 

 

***

Нагини — крайне опасная змея. Она — единственная в своем роде, как так была получена в результате магических экспериментов над геномами Eunectes deschauenseei и Vipera ursinii. В пасти многометрового удава находятся ядовитые зубы. При этом ее укус не является смертельным в ста процентах случаев. Если в кровь попало недостаточно яда; если у змеи не будет возможности задушить и съесть жертву; если начать лечение… После укуса Нагини выжил Артур Уизли. Выжил, хотя никто не превращал его в вервольфа. Выжил, хотя помощь ему была оказана не немедленно. У Снейпа же было время на то, чтобы…

— Гарри. Рон. Невилл. Парвати. Симус. Дин. Ремус, — Гермиона обвела взглядом присутствующих. Она теребила в руках пергамент, который был усеян ее пометками. В ее глазах не было обычного страстного энтузиазма. — Вы знаете, как много у всех сейчас работы. Не хватает людей… да что я говорю, как с чужими, вы же прекрасно все знаете, — она перевела дух. — Меня назначили руководителем… опять не то. Простите, черт, я… я не знаю, как… Мы будем отдавать дань павшим.

…сжать губы и закатать рукава. На запястье — болотное пятно метки. Сосредоточенный взгляд, схваченные в хвост волосы. Мантия… или наедине с собой — штаны и рубашка? Холодная комната, которую не считали нужным убирать много лет. Сияющие котлы. Тихий звон стекла.

— Списки погибших у меня есть. Списки пропавших без вести тоже. Мы должны оповестить семьи… в том числе семьи магглорожденных…

При укусе Нагини в первую очередь следует нейтрализовать яд. Это самая простая задача: достаточно крохотного кусочка безоара, чтобы очистить кровь. Таким образом, при умелом расходовании имеющегося камешка должно хватить на несколько месяцев. При теперешней динамике событий этого должно хватить. Достаточно всего лишь…

— Должны разыскать пропавших без вести. Да, это работа авроров, но они слишком заняты, ловят пожирателей, разбираются с дементорами и великанами.

…раскрошить серый камень в глубокой миске. Белые пальцы сжимают пестик так сильно, что суставы приобретают голубоватый оттенок. Движения размеренны и методичны: совсем ни к чему торопиться, порошок должен быть идеальным, а толочь камень тяжело. Если истерить и торопиться, то в конце концов опрокинешь. Или устанешь раньше времени.

— Мы же гриффиндорцы. Мы смелые. Мы должны… — Гермиона все-таки заплакала. Никто не стал ее утешать, каждый боролся с собой. — Работа не кончилась. Их надо найти, понимаете?

Затем потребуется оперативно ввести восстанавливающий кровь агент. Мало выйдет толку, если действие яда будет остановлено, а вся кровь вытечет через укусы. Поэтому следующим шагом станет составление кроветворного снадобья, которое…

— Я подумала, с чего можно начать, — Гермиона шмыгнула носом. — Я обсудила награды с Кингсли Шеклболтом. Она может быть только одна: орден Мерлина второй степени.

…расползается по комнате и сочится под дверь, утекая в коридор: теперь ты от меня не спрячешься!.. Этот дым особенный, белый и тяжелый, без запаха. Но уже через пять минут и без того серое лицо бледнеет, пальцы неосознанно царапают горло. Распахнуть окно — и дышать, дышать, пока не пройдут положенные шестнадцать минут и зелье не изменит состояние.

— Мы должны заняться более важным делом. Ведь кто-то из пропавших без вести может оказаться в живых! А если им требуется помощь?

Но с этим не все так просто. Кроветворное не станешь пить каждый день. Это грозит повышенным давлением, а при продолжительном приеме можно заработать и гипертонический криз. Поэтому к делу надо подойти творчески, с воображением… а где его взять, когда времени нет ни на что, на кровать падаешь за несколько часов до завтрака, и часы эти полнятся голубыми глазами и зелеными вспышками…

— Сначала пробежимся по всему списку и попробуем подумать, где кого есть шанс найти.

…пальцы худые и нервные. Чуть подрагивают. Как только ничего не напортил, не напутал? Кроветворное заморожено в шарики, которые он обмакивает в желе и оставляет застывать. Прикрывает глаза и трет переносицу. Лицо не спрятано за сальными волосами, как же редко можно увидеть его таким. Он стягивает хвост только в одиночестве, когда никто его не видит. Ну или только Люпин, ведь он же пустое место.

— Конечно, это только предварительные наброски, и не стоит думать, что мы сразу всех найдем… но если мы найдем хоть одного человека… это ведь может спасти ему жизнь!

Оболочка капсул составлена таким образом, что не разлагается желудочным соком, алкоголем и другими активными компонентами. Единственное, что способно нарушить ее цельность — это яд Нагини. Теперь решение найдено: каждое утро…

— И после того, как убедимся, что очевидные на первый взгляд места проверены, станем копать более глубоко.

…морщась, проглотить безоаровый порошок и шарик, похожий на капсулу с рыбьим жиром. В окно стучится сова. Пальцы дрогнули, сжались, по ним потекла липкая жидкость. Что же, в запасе на один день меньше.

— Думаю, начнем с профессора Снейпа.

И напоследок — глоток живой смерти. Чтобы лорд не заметил, что убийство не состоялось. Это зелье погрузит в глубокий сон, который замедлит физиологические процессы так сильно, что человек не сможет их зафиксировать. С глотком живой смерти сложнее всего. Пить его без необходимости нельзя, также нельзя упаковать его в аналогичные кроветворному капсулы. Необходимо другое решение. Которое…

— Я расскажу тем, кто… кто там не был. Мы с Гарри и Роном были под мантией-невидимкой и все видели. Вольдеморт велел привести к нему Снейпа, и когда тот появился, тот был… не знаю, может, это воображение, но мне кажется, он был еще бледнее обычного. Он был испуган, отвечал односложно, а руки держал…

…в кармане. Сколько раз, при вызове к Лорду, стискивал заветный пузырек, думая: «А не пора ли?». И так желая, чтобы пора, чтобы на этот раз все наконец кончилось… но пересиливая себя и не выпивая. И во время встречи, глядя в красные глаза, гадать: а не ошибся ли? а не притаилась ли смерть тут же, за прозрачной сферой над левым плечом Лорда? А когда однажды решишь, что все, пора, и выпьешь, и разобьешь пустой хрусталь о порог ненавистной хижины, и пойдешь навстречу смерти… будешь каждый миг гадать и дрожать от ужаса, представляя, что все иллюзия, что Нагини так и останется в клетке, а он…

— У меня есть адрес, по которому жили родители Снейпа. Он проводил в том доме каждое лето. В первую очередь надо появиться именно там. Конечно, вероятность того, что он окажется именно…

Люпин оторвал взгляд от чашки с чаем.

— Простите. Мне нехорошо.

На него уставились семь пар глаз.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Гермиона.

— Да, ты же знаешь, я еще не совсем здоров. Голова закружилась.

— Тогда идите погуляйте. Надо было давно вас отпустить, что же вы не сказали?

Вот так вот. А стал бы отнекиваться — только усилил бы опеку. Почему-то если открыто признаться в болезни, то получаешь на свою голову куда меньше причитаний. Люпин только сейчас это понял. 

 

Люпин оглядывался по сторонам, пытаясь разобраться, туда ли он пришел. Учитывая, в каком состоянии он отсюда убегал, не было ничего странного в том, что он испытывал некоторые затруднения. Но, в конце концов, ему удалось вспомнить номер дома, и он направился к нему, не разрешая себе замедлить ход и тем самым оттянуть страшный момент.

Окна слепо таращились в пустой тупик, на крыльце чернела грязь; до полнолуния и обращения было далеко, и Люпин не смог идентифицировать запах, который заставил его поежиться, втянуть голову в плечи и плотнее запахнуть мантию. Собравшись с духом, он протянул руку к двери, чтобы постучать, но передумал: сперва достал палочку из внутреннего кармана, потом переложил ее во внешний, правый, и наконец решился.

Ничего не произошло. Проклиная себя за желание казаться незаметным и незначительным, он постучал громче, надеясь, что на этот раз его услышат и обстановка не будет нагнетаться и дальше.

Однако ответа опять не последовало.

Такой вариант Люпин тоже рассматривал. Что он только не рассматривал, составляя план и убеждая себя следовать ему. Этот пункт разбивался на два подпункта: во-первых, Снейп мог отлучиться — тогда надо было подождать, а во-вторых, он мог — да какое мог! — не желать его видеть, и тогда следовало ненавязчиво, но бескомпромиссно заявить о своем намерении во что бы то ни стало прорваться внутрь. Ни один из вариантов не казался достаточно маловероятным для того, чтобы им можно было пренебречь, и Люпин крепко призадумался.

Однако время поджимало, и он стал действовать по второму сценарию.

Чтобы не сеять панику и не стрелять из пушки по воробьям, он начал с малого и просто толкнул дверь. Как и следовало ожидать, она не поддалась. Честно говоря, Люпин был более чем уверен, что на дом наложено мощнейшее заклятие, да не одно, и он вряд ли сумеет сходу — и без вреда для себя — их снять. Но усиливать попытки он все равно будет постепенно. Итак, теперь — простая алохомора.

Дверь бесшумно отворилась. Чернота за ней казалась абсолютной. Повеяло сыростью и плесенью. Надежду Люпин растерял давно, и потому только сжал палочку, прежде чем шагнуть внутрь.

Произносить: «Люмос», — он повременил. Прикрыв дверь, зажмурился на несколько секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте. И правда, открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что может различить очертания предметов, освещенные тусклыми фонарями за окном. Стекла не стали чище, они были все так же затянуты паутиной… или даже больше? Люпин этого не вспомнил. Но вот за то, что кресло не стояло посередине комнаты, стол не развалился, а стулья не были раскиданы по полу, — за это он мог поручиться.

Сглотнул, не зная, что делать. Холодный воздух проникал под мантию, забирался в легкие и покрывал слизистую невидимой, удушающей пленкой, которую никак не удавалось сглотнуть. Переложив палочку в левую руку, он вытер правую ладонь о мантию и, снова вооружившись, направился вглубь, к лестнице. В конце концов, он был гриффиндорцем, ему положено уметь переступить через свой страх.

До лестницы он не дошел.

Серебристое свечение, медленно спускающееся навстречу, сперва заставило сердце забиться радостно: Люпин решил, что это патронус, патронус Снейпа, которого тот прислал для того, чтобы все объяснить. Снейп оставил сигнальные заклинания, которые среагировали на появление волшебника, и вот-вот патронус покажется и произнесет язвительным тоном все, что думает насчет… Но почему он движется так медленно?

Люпин никогда не видел патронуса Снейпа. Он прищурился, стараясь разглядеть то, что уже можно было разглядеть. Удивительно, но… в поле зрения появилась пара ботинок… подол мантии, такой знакомой, развевающейся… руки, безвольно свисавшие вдоль тела… И остановился. Люпин видел только нижнюю половину, и несколько секунд ничего не происходило.

А потом патронус… да, Люпин до последнего убеждал себя, что это патронус, странный, медленный, но патронус… выплыл вперед, сквозь разделявшую их стену.

Голова свесилась набок, так, что из-за потока волос выглядывал только крючковатый нос, руки колыхались при каждом движении, сзади свисала длинная веревка, а на шее призрака была затянута петля. 

 

***

— …надоело приводить тебя в чувства. Ты почище школьниц, Люпин!

Тот смог только застонать в ответ. Это было ошибкой: алкоголь попал не в то горло, и Люпин закашлялся, что помогло ему прийти в себя.

— Твоя чувствительность не делает тебе чести. Если бы ее хватало хотя бы на то, чтобы иногда помогать другим — я бы понял. Но пока она только заставляет тебя кувыркаться в обморок. Держи, выпей еще.

Снейп протянул стакан, на дне которого плескалось огневиски. Люпин протянул руку, но та слишком сильно тряслась, и Снейп не решился отпустить стакан.

— Ну что мне тебя теперь, самому поить? Может, ты соизволишь взять себя в руки?

Люпин постарался, одну секунду ему даже казалось, что это получится, но в итоге он всхлипнул раз, другой, притянул Снейпа за мантию и уткнулся ему в бок, стараясь смеяться потише.

Он был вполне жив, под мантией несомненно находилось тощее жилистое тело, рука, опустившаяся на шею, была теплой, грудная клетка поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию, а под Люпиновым ухом билось сердце. Не обращая внимания ни на что, он вздохнул и потерся о тонкую ткань, слишком сильно прижавшись к ребрам — создалось впечатление, как будто он почесал ухо о стиральную доску. Он даже не стал смеяться этому сравнению, только крепче сжал Снейпа и вздохнул.

Прокомментировать происходящее Снейп не успел, потому что снаружи послышался шум. Точнее, шума Люпин не услышал, просто Снейп замер, напрягся и произнес:

— Сдается мне, Люпин, ты привел за собой хвост.

— А… Да, Северус, это Гермиона и остальные, они организовали твои поиски… Это дело поручили гриффиндорцам. Тела ведь так и не нашли, и решили, что дело нельзя так и оставить.

— Как трогательно. Наверное, я должен благодарить за это тебя?

Люпин неожиданно успокоился и поднялся на ноги. Снейп почему-то не отодвинулся, и они оказались стоящими вплотную. Оба были одного роста, и Люпину подумалось, что это очень удобно.

— Здесь стоит антиаппарационный барьер?

— Ты думаешь, я настолько туп, что не догадаюсь его поставить? Зря. Я и на дверь наложил пару дополнительных заклинаний, которые задержат твой выводок некоторое время.

— Тогда собирай все необходимое, снимай барьер и аппарируй.

Секунду Снейп молчал, глядя Люпину в глаза, потом достал палочку и несколько раз произнес: «Акцио», призывая к себе свитки пергамента, несколько книг, запечатанных пузырьков и кошелек. Предметы подлетали партиями, он наполнил сначала карманы, но место в них кончилось слишком скоро. Он снова посмотрел на Люпина, держа в охапке оставшиеся предметы.

— Господа гриффиндорцы, без сомнения, поверят моему маленькому розыгрышу. Но как я могу быть уверен в том, что ты не расскажешь им правду?

— Боюсь, что поверить в это было бы не только неосмотрительно, а попросту глупо.

— Я не могу позволить себе глупостей. Это прерогатива твоего факультета.

— Остается придумать слизеринское решение. Оно должно быть неожиданным, хитрым, удовлетворять всем твоим желаниям и быть не слишком трудноосуществимым.

Ни слова не говоря, Снейп принялся раскладывать оставшиеся предметы по карманам Люпина. Они были не такими вместительными, поэтому пришлось расстегнуть мантию и воспользоваться внутренним, а маленькой жестяной коробочке, в которой что-то звякало, не нашлось иного места, кроме заднего кармана штанов. Закончив, Снейп положил левую руку на талию Люпина, тот отзеркалил его жест.

Внизу раздался громкий треск, крик, затем наступила тишина. Оба знали, что происходит внизу, но у обоих был развит — у одного совсем недавно, у другого не один десяток лет назад — здоровый эгоизм, который позволил проигнорировать моральные страдания молодых людей. Заминка вышла недолгой. Подняв волшебную палочку, Снейп прошептал Люпину в губы:

— На счет три.


End file.
